vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Ookura
Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly Low 6-B with suicide attack Name: Kaito Ookura Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Male Age: 28 years old Classification: Human, Alice, Eight Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Large Building level (Stronger then Eric Flow), possibly higher with manifestation of a grenade, possibly Small Country level with suicide attack Speed: At least Supersonic (Can fight with Jikai oni) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can endure Eric Flow's attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Plastic explosive, machine gun, grenades, drugs Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice: A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making him or her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. *'Extrasensory perception:' An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. *'Spiritual body:' In Wonderland, an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. *'Superhuman statistics:' The strength, speed, and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. *'Energy transfer:' An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (Another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut his or her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. *'Limiter:' An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. Materialization: An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. *'Helmet:' Ookura materializes a helmet that can protect against world devil's attacks. *'Army shield:' Ookura materializes A urable bulletproof shield. If necessary, he can create multiple shields, making them a kind of multi-layered protection. *'Spear:' Ookura materializes a spear that can significantly lengthen and change its shape (And also serves as a lightning rod if necessary). *'Gun:' Ookura materializes a gun that is no different from the usual. *'Machine gun:' Ookura materializes a machine gun that is no different from the usual. *'Grenade launcher:' Ookura materializes a grenade launcher that is no different from the usual. *'Armored personnel carrier:' Ookura materializes an armored personnel carrier launcher that is no different from the usual. *'Tank:' Ookura materializes a tank that is no different from the usual. *'Gas grenade:' Ookura materializes a gas grenade that is no different from the usual. *'Prison cell:' Ookura materializes a prison cell in which a human or an Alice can be locked. Manifestation: An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). *'Manifestation of the body:' Ookura manifests his avatar, significantly improving all its characteristics. In addition, he is able to shot energy from his fingers as bullets. *'Drug:' Ookura manifests a syringe with a drug and then injects a reinforced substance. This further increases the parameters of his avatar. *'Manifestation of weapons:' Ookura manifests an automatic machine, turning it into a heavy-duty machine-gun, or a grenade, making it into a very powerful bomb. Gallery img000008.png img000010.png img000023.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6